Dollars VS Vongola
by sayaneko-chan
Summary: Que pasaría si los Dollars tuvieran que pelear contra los Vongola a causa de que una de sus amigas están en ambos bandos y que ella tiene un poder como el de saika pero no les a dicho a los vongola su verdadera identidad, ademas daré como una especie de continuación a la serie de Durarara! ya que esta no tiene final por lo que, ¿que habrá pasado con la cabeza de Celty y con Izaya ?


**Dollars vs vongola**

**Prologo**

**Declaimer: durarara no me pertenece esta increíble serie que merece una segunda temporada le pertenece a Ryohgo Narita-sama, e igualmente tampoco me pertenece katekyo hitman reborn ya que esta sugoi serie le pertenece a akira amano-sama**

* * *

Los Dollars son como una especie de "organización" al que están asociados básicamente casi todos los habitantes de Ikebukuro, pero hay ciertas personitas que sobresalen mas en este grupo, el cual cada uno de ellos tiene un carácter y poder el cual le permite tener su cierta función para bien o para mal en esta dicha organización, los cuales algunos de estos, se comunican a través de una página de chat con nombres diferentes, y además de que algunos de estos miembros tienen poderes sobrehumanos y simplemente no son mortales

Mientras que los vongola, son la familia más poderosa del mundo de la mafia, la cual están constituida por únicamente el jefe de dicha familia claro está, y sus guardianes, además de que también se pueden contar con ciertos aliados de esta y de dos civiles, aunque una de ellas, no se le podría llamar una simple civil.

Ya que la relación que se encuentra, en estas dos organizaciones, es que la simple civil que los vongola creen que ella es eso, no es nada ni nada menos que una Dollars, además de que ella era la antigua líder de una pandilla feminista, llamada las rosas blancas, que solo buscaban hacer justicia y ayudar a Ikebukuro a disminuir el numero crímenes y pandillas que se habían creado en la ciudad, pero lo dejo tiempo después ya que el conflicto que se había propagado en la ciudad era muy peligrosa y ella temía por la seguridad de sus camaradas ya que al ser la pandilla más fuerte de ese entonces, sufría muchos atentados, provocando que muchas de sus subordinadas salieran lastimadas y algunas muertas, además ella tiene un poder muy parecido al que tiene Anri, ella también tiene como una especie de demonio que habita en su cuerpo, el cual le permite controlar el viento, este demonio es la hermana de saika, el demonio de Anri, pero a diferencia de tener una katana, ella tiene dos hermosos abanicos blancos que le permiten facilitar más su control del viento (si alguien ha jugado dynasty warriors 5 , deben a ver visto a las hermanas Qiao, el cual ellas manejan como armas abanicos, estos abanicos son las armas de nuestra protagonista, que mas adelante les diré quien es, pero lo único que los diferencia es el color y las puntas son afiladas), además el color de sus ojos envés de cambiar a rojo, cambian a un color azul aguamarina fosforescente , con una raya negra de serpiente, el nombre del demonio es fuyumi (que significa fruto de invierno) además de que también es su nombre en línea, es muy unida a Celty ya que la ve como una madre, y Anri la ve como una hermana, además intenta que Anri se le confiese a Masaomi y se quede con él, es muy buena amiga de Mikado y Simon sobre todo con el semi-ruso, ya que ella lo conoció a él y a Izaya en Rusia, ya que ella también estaba en el mismo escuadrón que ellos dos, además se puede decir que es como que la única que puede comprender y conocer muy bien a Izaya, además de que el aunque no lo admita siente un gran cariño por ella, pero lo sabe disimular muy bien con su actitud arrogante y despreocupada, pero se pone celoso cuando la ve con Shizuo ya que sabe que ella tiene ciertos sentimientos hacia el pero también comprende de que ella siente algo por el también, lo que a veces provoca a Shizuo por esa situación, porque el no va dejar que ese mono de circo se quede con lo que le pertenece, ella quiere mucho a los Dollars son como su familia, pero tiempo después de conocer a los vongola, ellos se convirtieron en su 2da familia, pero lo que no sabe ella, mejor dicho lo que no sabe Miura Haru es que a pesar de que ya haya pasado hace mucho tiempo, sobre todo lo sucedido del conflicto de los pañuelos amarillos, y lo de byakuran, y que haya ocultado su pasado y su verdadera identidad a sus nuevos amigos, por miedo de que la rechazaran por ser un ser descomunal, es que por ese error las dos de sus familias, entraran en una nueva batalla, además de que deben resolver el misterio de la cabeza de Celty, ya que unos nuevos enemigos que acechan a los vongola, se unirán con los enemigos nuevos de los Dollars y harán que estos dos grupos luchen entre sí para apoderarse del poder de Celty, de saika, de fuyumi y de las cajas y anillos vongola, para así conquistar el mundo

_**Un nuevo cambio se avecina…**_

¿Sera posible que los vongola aceptan el verdadero ser de haru, Izaya será el que participe con los nuevos enemigos que se avecinan para compartir sus objetivos, estos nuevos enemigos conseguirán lo que desean, será posible de que haru deje ser un vongola y se aferre de nuevo a lo que fue alguna vez, los Dollars y los vongolas cuando descubrieran la verdad de todo esto podrán unir fuerzas y ser aliados, que pasara con la cabeza de Celty, Masaomi volverá, se quedara con Anri esta vez, que hará Mikado para que su preciada organización no se derrumba, que hará tsuna con haru, el jinete sin cabeza , por fin recuperara su tan anhelada cabeza o la perderá de nuevo, se enterara de lo que está haciendo el padre de Shinra?

**_No todo lo que ves puede llegar a ser como lo que crees…_**

**_En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale…_**

**_Ve más allá de lo que tú alrededor te deja ver…_**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno queridas lectoras se que está un poco corto, pero es un prologo, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan quedado interesadas en la historia, como pueden ver en durarara no hay final, además de que uno no sabe que paso al fin y al cabo con la cabeza de Celty y que está planeando hacer el padre de Shinra con Izaya así que voy hacer una historia como en mi opinión que puede llegar a suceder además soy amante a katekyo hitman reborn y quise darle un poco mas de trama a la historia metiendo esta serie además que mi personaje favorito es haru y va a tener un gran papel en esta trama, así que dejen reviews por favor que su opinión para mi cuenta mucho ya sea para bien o para mal pero déjenla**

**Sayounara mina-san cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima XD**


End file.
